


And Then There Were Nine

by LadyHikariofDarkness



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Characters are actually getting last names!, Chris is so dorky!!!, Climbing Class (kinda but not really I'll explain later), F/M, I might not have Chris and Ash happen, Mike Josh Hannah and Beth keep theirs though, can we order pizza?, i might, i might not, not sure, the best pun? The WashingTwins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHikariofDarkness/pseuds/LadyHikariofDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This follows the journey through Until Dawn with only one twist, Chris has a twin sister, Alexis. With the new addition to the group, will they survive their encounters through the night? Or will they die trying? Note: This won't follow the story exactly, stuff will be changed. Also, the main focus is on Alexis' story, so I may not show some scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Twin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A journey has started people! It's time to welcome Alexis into the wonderful mountain home! Oh wait, that doesn't happen this chapter.... But a lot of walking and games do! And a familiar face that you'll expect to see because you played the game. You did do that right? Enjoy the chapter everyone!

“Hannah, hold on! I'll try to pull you up, just stay calm! We’ll be-”

*CRACK*

“Beth!”

“Hannah!”

**CHAPTER 1 - THE TWIN**

**19:30**

“So Sam, can you tell Josh before we head up?”

This was Christopher Daves (A/N: I'm making up Last names for the characters and I'll list them in the description, these aren't canon. Daves is pronounced DAY-VEES. Carry on.). He was getting ready for the big reunion up at Blackwood Pines, to honor the friends lost last year. His dad had come earlier to ask a favor. His twin sister Alexis couldn't find a friend to stay with for the winter break and after what happened this year (he hadn't been a witness, but he caught rumor of it involving her pocketknife, a bunch of ribbon, and the next door neighbor’s 14 year old son), their parents didn't trust Alexis with the house. As for their parents, they were going on a winter long vacation in Australia. This left their parents with the decision to stick Alexis on him this break.

Don't get the wrong idea though, Chris loved his sister, they were twins after all. Same light blue eyes, same dirty blonde hair, one gelled up almost like a Mohawk, the other long and wavy, reaching down to the small of her back, and the same tendencies, like nabbing candy from the bowl on Halloween when their parents weren't looking. They were practically one entity when with each other. This didn't stop them from messing each other for fun. They had their differences, especially when high school rolled around, but they managed to stay close.

“Yeah, yeah. I gotcha, I'll tell him when I get the chance.” Replied Sam, sounding vaguely amused, she was friends with both twins, the things they did to each other were pure entertainment to watch.

At this moment, Alexis ran into Chris’ room, diving onto the bed.

“You ready bro? I'm excited to see the little friends my little Chrisy has made~” Alexis said with teasing fondness in her voice, pinching his cheeks like their grandma did when the went over sometimes.

“Knock it off sis, besides, if anything, you're gonna be the little one.” Chris shot back teasingly, a wide grin spread across his face.

Alexis scowled, “ You know I hate that, Chris.”

“Why do think I pointed it out?” Chris laughed, a smug little grin on his face.

You see, one difference between the twins, was a great source of hatred for Alexis and good teasing material for Chris. The twins had a noticeable height difference, Alexis standing at a measly 5’ 0”, while Chris was a towering 5’ 9” (A/N: complete and utter guess XD). This gave Chris an advantage to Alexis that he could use to mess with her. Which he did. A lot.

Alexis kicked Chris in the shin, he toppled immediately, and rather ungracefully, to the floor. Chris may have had a height advantage, but Alexis played soccer.

“Ow…”

Alexis chuckled, “ Who's the short one now, wise guy?”

“Still you, still you.” Came the reply from the floor. Alexis scowled, got up, and sat on his back. A groan of pain under her rang out loudly.

“Bro, do you want to admit defeat? So we can go?” Alexis asked smugly, she knew she'd won.

“Fine, Lex, but I'm gonna get you back when we get to the lodge.” He said as Alexis got off him, “I wish you stop sitting on me.”

“But Chris,” Alexis giggled, “It works very well.”

Chris rolled his eyes, giving Alexis a small shove as he passed her, “Doesn't mean you should use it.”

Alexis smiled lightly, following her twin out and they headed to the bus stop that ran to Blackwood.

**20:37**

After the bus dropped them off, Chris and Alexis followed the path up the gate, bags in hand.

“Are sure it's fine for me to come? I mean, you guys have a history together, most of them probably don't even know I exist. I could've gone to grandma and grandpa’s you know.” Alexis said, a shy and slightly nervous tone to her voice as she tugged on her light blue beanie she wore for the cold. She'd only ever met Sam, Josh, and his sisters, the latter two now missing and Josh didn't really talk to her much as he wanted to see Chris.

“It'll be fine, the groups half decent, if they're able to stand me.” Chris said jokingly in an attempt to calm his twin.

Alexis gave Chris an appreciative look for the effort, though she was still extremely nervous. Chris held out a hand, “Wanna hold hands like we did when we were kids?” This was how they calmed each other, while they didn't have twin telepathy, but the contact of one of the twins would calm the other a bit and they could speak in unison sometimes.

Alexis immediately grabbed his hand in a tight grip.

**20:48**

They reached the gate, but unfortunately after Chris tried to rattle it, they found it was locked.

“What’re we gonna do now? Those spikes look a bit too menacing to climb over, Chris.” Alexis said with sigh.

“What about the wall, it seems relatively free of spikes of the pointed variety.” Chris said with a humorous lilt to his voice. He started to climb the wall before his eyes lit up as he remembered something.

“Lex, write a note about the gate in case there's someone still not here.” Chris told her, hanging halfway off the wall. Alexis took out a sticky note and a pen and jotted down something quickly.

‘The gates locked, climb up the wall to the left that my wonderful twin is hanging off of right now,

Lexi ;)’

She stuck it to the bars above the lock and joined Chris on a climbing adventure. She passed him too, stopping to sit on the wall and watch her bro struggle to climb the wall that wasn't even twice his height.

“You having fun just hanging out Chris?” Alexis called with a bit of mirth in her eyes.

“You know, just getting the exercise that climbing class never gave me.” Chris breathed out, too focused on climbing the wall. Damn, these rocks were slippery.

“No matter how you try, gym isn't called ‘climbing class’ bro.”

“Damn, I've been lied to all these years.” Chris called out dramatically, still breathless, but now on the wall with Alexis. They both hopped down and went on.

**21:01**

After the wall incident, the twins walked a bit more until they reached the cable car dock. The cable car was already gone, but if you squinted hard enough (or wore glasses like these two) you could make out a little box in the distance.

“Guess we're stuck for a while, that car moves slow as hell and I wouldn't recommend trying to walk up the mountain.” Chris sighed.

“So what, you wanna do something?” Alexis asked, curiosity sprinkled in her voice.

“How ‘bout a game of 20 questions?” Chris suggested moving to the bench on the side of the cable car room.

“Sure, let's try to prove we have ‘twin telepathy’” Alexis said jokingly.

“Same rules?” Chris questioned, surprised.

“Yeah, why not? No concepts, only items. Each person has to strip an article if they can't guess in 20.” Alexis replied nonchalantly, as if it was common practice already, “Unless you're a coward~”

“I am not!” Chris shouted indignantly, “we gonna start or what?”

**21:11**

Chris had lost his jacket and a shoe. Alexis still had everything, including massive amounts of dignity. Sitting out in the cold missing a jacket and shoe, to say the least, was awkward.

“Bull, you cheated Lex!” Chris cried, taking off his other shoe as he accused his twin.

“Did not! You just suck ass at 20 Q’s” Alexis giggled, Chris freezing his ass off without any shoes on was a funny sight. At that moment, they heard footsteps and turned toward the path. There, standing awkwardly with a look of confusion, was Samantha Richardson in the flesh.

“Should I ask what you two were doing, or should I ask why Chris isn't wearing shoes?” Sam questioned.

Chris pointed at Alexis, “We played 20 questions to pass the time while the cable car was coming back, Lex cheated.”

This accusation was met with a pout from Alexis, “Did not!”

“Okay, okay. Settle down children.” Sam chuckled, coming over to the bench, messing with Chris’ hair as she passed.

“Hey!” Was the indignant reply.

“What’re we gonna do now? I'm done with 20 Q’s.” Alexis moaned in boredom.

“Did you guys explore the place?” Sam asked.

“No…. Just 20 Q’s til you got here.” Chris answered, “Why not? Mr. Washington’s bound to have something here.”

Since the only place they'd need to check was behind the dock, they went around the side of the building to the back. On the way, Sam noticed a paper.

“Victor Milgram, accused for Arson? Why’s this up here?” She whispered half to herself. Alexis noticed her stop.

“You coming Sam?” She questioned, already near the back.

“Yeah, just noticed a paper.” Sam called back. She turned away and followed the Daves twins to the back. There, Chris was messing with the small shooting range and shotgun lying with it.

“Chris have you ever shot a shotgun before?” Alexis asked dryly, staring at her twin with an expression that read ‘Don't touch the gun, I'll punch you.’ Chris just looked at her with confidence, “No, but I've seen movies, it's not too hard.”

“Sam, you may want to take a step back.”

Sam nodded, “Chris, this is crazy, why is this even here?!”

“Josh's dad though he was like Grizzly Adams or something. He was into this stuff.” Chris turned back to the range and aimed the gun, shooting a can, a target bag, and a bottle.

“Nice shootin’ Tex.” Sam mocked in a southern drawl. Chris was even more determined by the girls' lack of awe.

“Oh yeah? Watch this.” He replied, shooting a lone bottle on one of the barrels. After hitting it, he turned to Alexis and Sam and started to dance with the shotgun, gloating about how much of a badass he was.

“Luck.” Alexis taunted nonchalantly. Chris scowled, turned around and started aiming. As he was trying to aim, a squirrel came and jumped on a barrel.

“Don't you dare hurt the squirrel Chris!” Sam said angrily when she saw him hesitate. Alexis glared holes in his back, silently daring him to even try it.

“I'm gonna aim for the far bag, don't worry. Why would I even want to shoot the squirrel?” Chris grumbled. He took aim again and shot the furthest bag before putting the gun down. He looked at the cable car, it was almost back at the dock. He gestured the girls to follow him.

They headed into the building, the cable car pulling I just as they closed the door. Chris gave a mock waiter bow, “After you miladies.” Letting Sam and Alexis go in first, before closing the car door and sitting down next to Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! LadyHikari here. This story won't follow a playthrough by anyone, including me, it only takes what bits I need, times, some important plot developments, etc. This means characters will only be dead if I feel like it will improve the narrative. For example, I won't kill Emily off because she's bitchy and I may not keep Sam because she's plot armor protagonist.
> 
> On a different topic, I was debating for a bit whether to include the 's' for certain possessives (ex: Chris, which ends in 's', can be written Chris' or Chris's) and ultimately decided on no 's'. I thought it looked better appearance wise, but that's me. You can tell me if you prefer it or not, though I won't change it for this story if you don't, but maybe the next one?
> 
> That's all, bye everybody!


	2. Forgotten

**CHAPTER 2 - FORGOTTEN**

**21:13**

They had a distance between the dock before anyone started talking.

“So…. Sam, is Josh cool with me coming?” Alexis started awkwardly, nervously shifting in her seat to the left of Sam.

Sam looked a bit guilty when this was brought up, “Umm, yeah, I guess…”

Chris looked at her flatly, “You didn't call him.”

Sam looked down, “I meant to, I swear, but my parents came in and made me do stuff before I left, so it slipped my mind and by the time I remembered, I was on the bus and had no service. But to be honest, I honestly think Josh will be fine with it.”

Alexis glanced around with apprehension, “We can only hope so…”

“Speaking of, wanna hear how we met?” Chris asked.

“Shoot”

“Go for it.”

“Okay, so back in third grade, me and Lex sat in the front, Josh in the back. There were this girl who…developed…a bit early. So she wore a training bra. Well the guy next to Josh decided to snap her straps during class. The teacher noticed and he ended up moved to where I sat in the front.” Chris explained.

“And…?” Sam drawled.

“And…I got moved back next to Josh!” Chris finished excitedly.

“I remember that…the kid tried to feel for anything when he sat down next to me, thanks.” Alexis commented dryly.

“What was the point to this story?” Sam asked.

“The point is, imagine if that girl hadn't went through puberty or whatever a few years early, you could've ended up riding with a total stranger or even alone! Boom: Butterfly effect.” Chris explained, making a mini explosion with his hands.

“Right…”

**21:17**

The three reached the dock up at the top. They got off and walked to the door, Chris trying to open it, only to see it was locked from outside. Chris started banging on the door to see if someone was there, a girly shriek ringing out after he hit the door. They all crowded the door window to see if there was anyone when the window was filled with the sight of blonde braids. Jessica Masters.

She looked at them angrily, “What the hell are you doing!”

“Jess, the door’s locked, can you let us in?” Sam pleaded.

Jessica thought about it before walking over to the lock, pressing the green unlock button. The ensuing tumble out of the door ended with a pile of limbs. She giggled softly before noticing Alexis, someone she didn't know.

“Hello, I'm Jessica Masters. Call me Jess.” Introduced Jessica, giving a hand to Alexis. Alexis took it gratefully, Chris and Sam sitting up as well.

“And I'm Alexis Daves, Chris’ twin sis. Call me whatever, Alex, Lexi, Lex, Bob? It's all good.” Alexis joked, a chuckle escaping her lips.

“Okay, Bob it is!” Jessica giggled, “Chris why wouldn't you tell us about such an awesome twin.”

“You people are weird, I'm just protecting my ‘little’ sis.” Chris sighed jokingly, “I'm protecting her innocent mind.”

Alexis’ face was anger, she turned to Jess with a strained grin, “Would you excuse us, I'm going to have a chat with my dear, dear twin.”

And with that, she dragged Chris into the trees. “So, what’d you wan-” Chris started to ask, not having noticed Alexis’ face. He got a kick to the balls and promptly crumbled to his knees clutching his manhood.

“What the hell Lex!” He groaned in pain, his voice raising in pitch slightly.

“I told you at home. Don't call me little or short.” Alexis replied shortly, giving him no pity. She roughly pulled him up to his feet, “Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal…” Came the pinched reply. Alexis dragged Chris back to Jessica and Sam. Sam sighed.

“Couldn't you have waited til we got to the lodge?”

“And have me snap in the middle of the walk there because I was so mad, I think this a better trade off Sammy.” Alexis said with a shrug.

Jessica looked between the two and furrowed her eyebrows, “Sam got to meet her already! Chris, so unfair!”

“It's not like I made the choice! They met each other in school! They're on the soccer team.” Chris protested weakly, still in pain.

“Still!”

Alexis looked at them amused, “Okay, okay! Jess we’ll hang a bit when we get to the lodge, ‘kay?”

“Are you sure you aren't magic? I swear I would've been arguing with Sam and Chris if you weren't here.”

“Okay, we done talking about how great my sister is compared to me? We should probably head for the lodge soon.” Chris said, not amused.

“Yeah, we should! I'll walk with you bro.” Alexis agreed, taking Chris’ left hand.

“I'll stay here, I don't know if all of them are up yet.” Jess said looking at her phone in anticipation.

“Just remember, I have plans with you, Miss. Jessica.” Alexis giggled, waving bye to her new friend.

“I look forward to them Miss. Bob.” Jessica replied back jokingly. The group, minus Jessica, started down the path to the lodge, chatting amiably as they went. Jessica watched them go with a smile playing on her lips.

**21:47**

“How big is this mountain? This walk is killing me!” Alexis shouted dramatically.

“We just passed the bridge a moment ago, it's about 10 minutes from there.” Sam informed her.

Chris looked at Alexis sourly, his breath labored, “At least you're somewhat athletic, I've done this walk who knows how many times and it still hasn't gotten easier.”

“Really, is it that hard?” Sam asked with genuine surprise, she didn't even look tired.

“Now I know why you're better at soccer, you're practically a robot!” Alexis panted angrily, annoyed at how Sam looked completely fine from this.

Both twins were ready to collapse, heavily trudging along the path. Both had an angry, numb look in their eye. Or was it envy? Either way it was directed at the short blonde (A/N: Sam is Alexis’ height) in front of them. Sam just sighed when she looked back to check on the two. Twin eyes watched her.

**21:52**

A bench saved them. To be specific, a bench saved Sam from being killed by the twins. She had to question how Alexis was so tired though, being on the soccer team, until she remembered. Alexis played goalie most, if not all games. She had the speed and reflexes to do soccer, just not the endurance. If she was put in field, it was usually as a last resort to get some goals. Besides, Alexis did nothing after soccer that was remotely similar to exercise. In her words, she thinks that doing a sport is all she needs for exercise and from that she has earned ‘exercise vacation’ when the sport’s done. In simple terms, she's a lazy ass.

“I feel soooo much better!” Alexis grinned, standing up to stretch her tired bones a bit. Chris grinned, giving a hum of agreement through the water in his mouth, an empty plastic bottle clutched in his hand. Sam gave a sigh of relief when she survived the break.

“I'm glad I wasn't murdered, you had me scared half to death with the way you two were glaring!”

Chris shrugged, “Not worth it. That bench had fast pass to the top of our priorities list. You weren't very high. At least _murdering_ you wasn't.”

“Good to know.” Sam replied lightly with a slight grin on her face.

“For him maybe, you don't know my mind!” Alexis said with a Cheshire grin plastered on her face. She followed up with a giggle that dissolved into mad cackling. The other two blondes inches away from her.

“I finally have proof, my sister's fucking insane.” Chris said gravely. Sam just stared at her with conflicting emotions running through her eyes, mainly fear and a weirded out look battled for dominance. Alexis just smiled innocently, as if she just hadn't laughed like a mental patient.

“You guys ready to continue with me, alone, in the woods, no one to hear you scream.” Alexis said ominously, even though her face remained cheerful. Chris and Sam shared a look before hesitantly following the now speculated mental ward escapee.

“Are you sure you two are twins?” Sam whispered when they started walking.

“Sadly, yes, but I'm beginning to question that myself.”

“Oh don't worry, Chris is my twin, and he will be, forever.” Alexis said without turning around. She watched a lot of horror movies, so naturally she'd pick up a few good tidbits on horror villains. Namely, that insane makes a good villain trait, and on the plus side, it was hilarious to mess with people. Especially Chris, he was a special kind of susceptible to these things and it was hilarious to witness. Speaking of.

“Stop it Lex! I hate when you do that!” Chris half grumbled, half whined.

“But Chris-” Alexis started cheekily, turning to face her twin.

“Stop.” Chris interrupted grumpily. Alexis just grinned widely before sprinting ahead.

“Bro, I'm Sonic, so stop doesn't exist in my dictionary!” She shouted. When she was out of sight, Sam turned to Chris.

“Chris we should probably catch up, Lexi doesn't know these woods or where the lodge is.” Sam sighed before grabbing his arm and dragging him with her. When a cry of pain rang out a few seconds later, Chris grew worried for his twin before sprinting ahead of Sam.

“Lex! Was that you? Are you okay?” He called out, worry seeping into his voice. He came to a drop in the path and saw the blue beanie clad head of his twin. She was curled up and holding her ankle.

“Lex? Are you alright?” He asked her cautiously, sliding down the hill to see his sister clearly. The first thing he saw worried him as Alexis raised her head to look at him. Twin tear trails streaked her face.

“Chris?” She said hoarsely, her voice raw from her crying.

“What the hell happened!” Chris asked, holding a hand to help her up. His concern grew when she shook her head and refused to grab his hand.

“I-I was running down the path. I didn't notice the hill… I fell straight down and landed on my ankle. It hurts to much to move it! It hurts so bad!” She explained, fresh tears breaking free as her face twisted into pain.

“Oh my god, Lex…” Chris breathed, “How bout I carry you?”

Alexis nodded, and turned to reach her arms up, but she moved her ankle and she cried out her face nothing but pain. Chris lifted her up bridal style like she weighed nothing, careful to not touch her ankle that was, thankfully, not horrendously mangled. It was starting to turn a dark purple though. Sam casually walked in sight of the two. She rushed over when she saw Alexis’ face.

“What happened Lex? Your ankle…” Sam trailed off looking at her bruising ankle. Alexis gave a small, strained smile.

“I fell down that little hill. As it turns out, I don't have Sonic invincibility.” She joked weakly. Sam frowned, but put it off with a promise to check on Alexis in the lodge.

“It's gonna be quite a way to meet the rest of your friends….” Alexis chuckled to herself.

“I hope they don't think we’re dating or something.” Chris said, his face twisted like he had eaten something sour.

Sam rolled her eyes at the two, allowing a small smile to grace her lips.

**22:00**

Needless to say, being carried in her twin's arms with a tear streaked face was not how Alexis wanted Josh to find out she was here. Surprisingly, he was cool with her coming up even if he, for some reason, refused to look at her. The problems came when Chris decided to play ‘pass the Alexis’ with Josh.

“Josh you mind carrying Lex the rest of the way inside the lodge, I can't feel my arms.”

“U-um, we’re almost there! Can't you carry her the rest of the way?” Josh stuttered out, sounding flustered.

“Dude, my arms hurt, my legs hurt, my everything hurts. My sister doesn't bite.” Chris deadpanned.

“Unless Josh here has a crush on little ol’ Lexi” Sam teased. Josh’s face flushed slightly as he looked at Sam, startled.

“I-I don't! Hand her over, Chris.” Josh denied, quickly grabbing Alexis from Chris. Only when Alexis yelped in pain, did Josh slow down and gently held her bridal style like Chris had been doing. His face was a deep red at this point. Sam snickered as she noticed this, while Chris playfully glared at Josh.

“Don't make me have to give you a talk about dating Lex, Josh.” Chris warned playfully. He was fine with Alexis dating whoever she wanted in actuality, he wasn't some overprotective douche. He'd save that for if Josh ever hurt Alexis.

“I don't like your sister bro!” Josh protested, giving a weak glare to Chris and Sam.

Alexis frowned. They didn't talk much, but she didn't think Josh was so against her. From her position, she couldn't see Josh’s face unless she tried to move, so she couldn't see the dark red painting his face.

Sam’s teasing ceased when she noticed Alexis’ face, but didn't say anything. Chris didn't notice his twin’s frown, heading up the few steps to lodge in front of them. The group followed, none of them wanting to speak.

On the steps, they saw Ashley Baker and Matt Parks, one looking a bit guilty or something similar, the other looking just pissed off, respectively.

“Um… Hi? Something happen?” Sam asked cautiously. She could deal with the miscommunication between Josh and Alexis a bit later, this looked bad. Miscommunication is easily fixed, this didn't look to be so.

Matt shook his head, his face morphing to an apologetic smile, “No, it's just- nothing, nothing. Sorry for worrying you when you have…problems…” He gestured to the bundle of Josh and Alexis, “ to deal with.”

“Oh right!” Chris exclaimed, “This girl being carried by Josh is my twin sister, Alexis.”

Matt and Ashley looked so confused. They were pretty sure this wasn't ever mentioned before, but neither Sam or Josh looked like it was a big surprise. They weren't trying to hold down laughter, so it's not a prank. Did Chris really just never tell them he had a sibling?

Alexis decided to break the awkward silence that ensued, or course saying it awkwardly, “So…um…yeah, Chris never told me about you guys either. I only knew Sam and Josh, so….hi. Bu-but he didn't introduce me to them! I'm on the soccer team with Sam, so she kinda buddied with me and we just kinda…hit it off. And Josh…uh…Chris is best friends with him so he comes over sometimes…actually it's more like a lot! Apparently he hates me or something, Idon’thaveacrushonhimdontthinkthat! I feel like I'm rambling, am I rambling?”

Well, an awkward atmosphere makes an awkward person, I guess? Matt looked amused now, his hand trying to mute the laughter flowing out. Ashley looked a little peeved, she gave Chris an angry pout. Sam just stared at Alexis, her eyes wide, that was a introduction! Chris face palmed. Josh? He looked a bit guilty.

Ashley broke this silence, “Chris! What the hell! Why didn't you tell us about a freaking twin!”

“Sorry Ash, I dunno...it just didn't ever come up, I guess?” Chris said scratching his head in embarrassment.

“First, why is Josh carrying her? That's what I want to know.” Matt said after his laughing stopped, looking sort of amused.

“That drop in the path and I didn't see eye to eye to say the least…” Alexis said sheepishly.

“She hurt her ankle on that drop in the path. She can't walk on it.” Chris explained while going to open the door. It was locked. Or frozen. One of the two really.

“Yo Josh, you got the keys to unlock the door?” He asked, turning to look at his friend.

Josh shook his head, “It's frozen, why do think we were sitting out here?”

“You wanted to meet the group? I dunno.” Chris shrugged.

“Why don't we check out for a way in?” Josh suggested. “You and me, Cochise.”

Josh set Alexis on the steps, careful not to bump her ankle before lead Chris around the lodge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, LadyHikari here! I just want to say sorry for waiting almost a month, I had some stuff going on. Also, I was debating to make the chapter longer and include the bro chat between Chris and Josh, but I finally decided to keep that for next chapter.
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! Bye!


End file.
